1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-particle comprising a protein extract from sweet potato, especially relates to a micro-particle comprising a protein extract from sweet potato for extending satiety and controlling blood glucose and lipid levels.
2. The Prior Arts
People pay more attention to have a healthy body in recent years. In general, obesity is one of the major factors for unhealthy body, because obesity increases the likelihood of various diseases, particularly cardiovascular disease, hypertension, diabetes, fatty liver, endocrine disorders and certain types of cancer.
People are more concerned with producing satiety after eating a small amount or low calorie food to satisfy their appetites and achieve the slimming effect at the same time. The food producing satiety is dependent on the volume and the weight of the food, because the food with a larger volume can produce more satiety, such as cellulose, protein and moisture content in the food and the food with more quantity can also produce more satiety.
Therefore, the food or beverage in the market to produce satiety mainly is dietary fiber, that including polysaccharide and lignin cannot be digested and can absorb moisture in the digestive system. It can increase the food volume in stomach and intestines to produce satiety, such as, the food and beverage are made of Japan agar, konjac jelly and chicory fiber. The function of dietary fiber is to increase sense of fullness, to stimulate peristalsis in stomach and intestines, to reduce blood cholesterol and blood triacylglycerol and to prevent obesity. However, for people suffering from flatulence and indigestion, the increase of taking dietary fiber will lead to the side effect of delayed gastric emptying and suppressing mineral absorption. Moreover, dietary fiber tends to give people the impression of bad taste, and dietary fiber beverage is not easily to carry and to preserve, it must be finished off once opened.
Thus, it needs to improve above-mentioned disadvantages of dietary fiber beverage. Such that people can take a functional supplement for good health and achieve the purpose of extending satiety in a direct and convenient way.